


The First Time

by carlyanne



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyanne/pseuds/carlyanne
Summary: Barley wants to be Ian's first. Ian wants Barley but is very nervous and ends up tied to the bed with Barley pleasuring him.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time posting here. I have some stuff on DeviantArt. I wrote this on paper during one of my online D&D games then typed it up. Not beta'd, so sorry for any mistakes. I'd love feedback. Thanks

Barley slams Ian down on the bed, sitting on his legs and pinning his hands above his head. "I've never done this before." Ian says nervously. They are in Ian's room and Barley is on top of him, grinning Ron at his like a bafoon. "That's ok! I'll show you everything you need to know. Don't move your hands." Barley says. 

It sounds menacing to Ian, but he knows Barley would never hurt him. Ian turns his head to the side, staring at the wall. "Look at me and keep your eyes open. I want you to see everything I do to you. You are going to love this!" Barley states. Barley takes off his shirt and starts unbuttoning Ian's shirt, sliding it off his shoulders. Ian is flushed from his ears to his chest. 

Barley pops the button on his jeans at the same time he unbuttoned Ian's. Barley is now bare in front of Ian and working on getting Ian in the same state. Barley worked Ian's pants and underwear down his hips and off his legs. Ian is blushing profusely as his cock sticks up, covering his eyes with his arms. "Don't do that!" Barley says grabbing Ian's armband pulling it away from his face. 

"I'm going to make things easier on you and tie your hands." Barley states, grabbing a tie and tying Ian's hands to the headboard. Before Ian could put up a fight and protest, his hands and were tied tight and he was stuck. Ian tugged at his wrists frantically. "I don't like this!! Untie me Barley, PLEASE!!!" Ian exclaims, close to hysterics, still pulling on his arms. He doesn't like the idea of not being able to physically stop Barley. Not that he could ever overpower Barley anyway, but it was the concept of it. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, you know that. Now, with your hands tied, you don't have to worry about them getting in the way." Barley soothed. Barley started at Ian's chest, soothingly rubbing his hands down Ian's body, down his sides, and over his ribs. Ian had calmed his breathing and was trying to stay quiet, and failing horribly. A moan slipped out of Ian's lips as 

Barley ran a thumb over Ian's right nipple. He smiles when he hears the reaction, and does it again. Taking the right nipple between two fingers and playing with the left nipple as well. Ian is overrun with sensations and can't stop the stream of moans and gasps that come from his mouth. Barley scoots back on the bed so he is level with Ian's hips. He grins at Ian from his spot between his legs, blowing puffs of hot air over Ian's cock. Ian arches and tries to turn away. Barlet stops him with a hand on his hip, holding him down. 

"Barley... I can't..... it's too much. Please... I need...." Ian stammers a jumble of different things. He doesn't know if he is asking Barley to stop or hurry up. Barley smiles, knowingly. "Don't worry little brother, I've got you. Just let go and relax. I'm going to go at my pace and though it may seem torturous to you, you will love it in the end." Barley states confidently.

Barley licks a stripe up the underside of Ian's cock. Ian arches away, groaning loudly. Barley gives Ian his first blowjob for the next 6 minutes, and if Ian's reactions mean anything, it's the best blowjob ever. Barley hums around a mouthful of cock, the vibrations shooting up Ian's spine. Ian gasps, "Barley, enough!... please!" Barley let's Ian's cock slip out of his mouth with a pop. He slides back up Ian's body and comes face to face with him. "I'm going to kiss you now. " Barley says, giving barely a second thought before leaning down and locking lips with Ian. Ian pushes up into the kiss, angling his head for better access. Moaning into Barley's mouth, Ian is in heaven. He's never kissed someone before but Barley tastes so good and sweet. Ian tugs at his hands again, wishing he could hold Barley's face. Barley could kiss Ian all night long. He tastes like sugar and peaches. No surprise, considering how much Ian loves peaches. "I'm going to get you ready, and then I'm going to make love to you." Barley states matter of factly. Ian blushes and looks away from Barley's eyes. "Don't look away from my eyes... please." Barley says, gently turning Ian's headback to face him. 

Barley goes back down and reaches under the bed, grabbing a tube of lubes. He spreads Ian's legs, bending his knees. He spreads Ian's cheeks, admiring his puckered opening. Ian's breath stutters and he whines as cool air touches his exposed hole. "Barley?" Ian questions, not knowing what's taking so long. Ian might be a virgin, but he is not naive. He's watched videos on anal sex. He knows the logistics of it. He's just super nervous with Barley just looking and not moving. 

All of a sudden, Barley touches a lubed finger to Ian's hole, causing Ian to squeak. He swirls his finger around the hole, gently pressing and easing just the tip in. It takes a few minutes but soon he has a finger in and statys moving it in and out. Ian can do nothing but writhe and moan at the strange intrusion. Barley felt Ian was ready and added another finger. "Ahh! Ouch! Barley.... that doesn't feel good!" Ian exclaimed feeling the second finger. "Shh... I know. Just relax, it will feel better. I promise." Barley said, rubbing the inside of Ian's thigh soothingly. Barley started scissoring his fingers, opening Ian up for his cock. Ian writhed on Barley's, now, 4 fingers. Barley was searching for the spot that would make Ian scream in pleasure. "Ahhhh! Oh my god!! What was that?" Ian shouted loudly. Barley had found it. "That was your sweet spot, also known as your prostate." Barley said, proud of himself for finding it so soon. 

"I think you're ready now. Do you feel ready?" Barley asked Ian. Ian was still ccx coming down from the burst of pure pleasure that caused white light behind his eyes. He panted at Barley, "Yeah... I guess so... just hurry up!" 

Barley lubed up his cock, rubbing it for a few seconds. He lined himself up with Ian's hole and met Ian's eyes. Ian was still flushed and looked hesitant. Barley smiled lovingly and started pushing in. Ian's eyes fell closed automatically but he opened them quite fast. Barley bottomed out and let out a sigh. He stayed where he was, letting Ian get used to the feeling. Ian's hips kept making minute movements, twitching once in a while. "I'm good.... you can move. Please move." Ian said. "Ok... here I go!" Barley replied. 

Barley started up a medium pace. He wasn't going too fast or too slow. Just getting used to the feeling of being inside Ian. He angled and Ian let out a shout. He started aiming for that spot on every thrust. Ian was a mess of moaning, writhing flesh. He could barely breathe he was in so much pleasure. The euphoria he was feeling was so high. He couldn't tell his left from his right or his up from his down. Barley was above him, pounding faster into his prostate with every thrust. He was panting and getting very close to the edge. He wanted Ian to reach climax before him. He leaned down grabbing Ian's cock, starting to pump it. Ian's moans are caught in a searing kiss as Barley leans down capturing his lips. Ian moans, tears spilling from his eyes as he kisses Barley back fiercely. He's so close to cumming. He's so close to the edge. He's trying to tell Barley, but he can't stop kissing him. Barley knows the signs. He knows that Ian is close, so is he. He pumps Ian faster and thrusts into him harder. 

There is a moment where the air feels heavy and eveything is quiet and still, and then Ian is arching off the bed, and screaming as he cums all over his stomach and Barley's hand. Not a second later, Barley is coming inside of Ian. Barley collapses, rolling to the side before he lands on top of Ian. He reaches up and unties Ian's hands. Ian rolls over cuddling into Barley. 

"That was amazing!" Ian stated. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Barley replied. 

"I love you Barley."

"I love you too, Ian."

THE END


End file.
